1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer support system, an office system, a customer support center, a supply center and a customer support method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional information centers of office systems and the like, usage information relative to office apparatuses is stored for each manufacturer of the apparatuses. However, there are no systems that offer management of office apparatuses of a plurality of manufacturers in a comprehensive manner.
Further, office users have to take care of resupplying consumption items of the office apparatuses, and each manufacturer looks after recycling of used materials only of the manufacturer.
The problem to be solved is in that a conventional office system does not offer management of office apparatuses of a plurality of manufacturers, although an office usually uses office apparatuses of different makers. That is, the office system management is not optimized.
Further, ordering and recycling of consumption items have to be arranged per manufacturer, causing office management of consumption items to be a time-consuming problem.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problems, providing a more desirable office system that looks after various office apparatuses of a plurality of manufacturers, and simplifying the resupplying of consumption items, and the like.